From Friends to Lovers
by LostOne125
Summary: Kaoru/Omi. dom/sub. Yaoi. probably a little OOC. Sorry about that. Kaoru has a question for Omi about their relationship. How will Omi answer?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or the characters. **

**From Friends to Lovers**

Omi sat at the computer patiently typing away, putting up more security features to keep Nakajima out.

He heard the door open and close; he looked up and there was Kaoru standing by the door.

"Hello, Kaoru, how has your day been going?"

Kaoru frowned and walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing his legs.

"I was doing alright, until I noticed everybody has developed a relationship?"

Omi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"King is with Nakajima, Keito is with Kazuki, Iwai and Shinomiya are together, and so on and so on."

"Does it bother you that much, Kaoru?"

He frowned at Omi. "Yes, it does because it has got me thinking about us."

Omi looked at him in surprise.

"About us?"Omi asked.

Kaoru got up and walked over to the large desk, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"Yes, why haven't we ever gotten together?"

Omi was wondering what was going on here. Was someone playing a joke on him?

"I don't know. I thought we were just friends." Omi said, starting to get nervous.

He always had feelings for Kaoru. He practically worshipped the ground he walked on. He just wasn't sure how the other felt about him.

"You don't feel more for me than that?" Kaoru asked.

"I…I…," Omi hesitated. He wasn't sure what to say. Kaoru studied the slight blush over Omi's face as a hopeful sign.

"Omi, come here for a minute," Kaoru interrupted, as he sat behind his desk.

Omi hesitantly walked over to his desk and looked at him in wonderment.

"I meant for you come over to this side." Kaoru pushed his chair back a little, as Omi stood in front of him.

Omi began to fidget, as he stood there. He felt like he was standing there naked, as his best friend let his eyes run up and down his lithe frame.

"Omi look at me," Kaoru said, as he stood right in front in him.

Omi looked down into Kaoru's eyes.

He let out a small gasp of surprise, when Kaoru pushed him back onto the desk. Kaoru parted his legs and placed himself between them.

"K…Kaoru…What are you doing?" Omi asked a little breathlessly.

Kaoru was now slightly taller than Omi. He placed his hands on Omi's thighs, gently massaging the top of them. Omi's breath hitched, as he felt a familiar feeling in his boxers.

Kaoru simply gave him a dazzling smile; Omi gasped at how beautiful he looked and at that moment he knew he would let Kaoru do whatever he wanted to him.

Kaoru teasingly ran his hands up his thighs to grip his hips.

He moved closer to Omi and leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Do you like this, Omi?"

Omi let out a small moan, as he felt the warm breath on his ear. Omi reached out to grip his shoulders desperately.

"Kaoru." He glanced over Omi's flushed face and noticed his heavy breathing. Then it hit him.

"How long Omi?"

The sliver-haired boy looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"How long have you been attracted to me?"

Omi started to blush and tried to look anywhere except at Kaoru.

Kaoru moved his hand to grip Omi's chin. "How long?" he repeated.

Omi looked into the beautiful boy's eyes.

He took a shaky breath and replied, "For a while. I think it was the first time we met, when you stood up for me. I've been devoted to you and I've loved you, since then."

Kaoru's eyes softened. "I love you, too," he replied.

He began to caress his cheek; Omi leaned into his touch, relishing the soft hand on his face.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Omi's lips. Kaoru ran his tongue over his lips just to taste him and Omi moaned into the kiss, allowing access to his mouth.

Kaoru slipped his tongue in Omi's mouth, letting his tongue slide all over the other boy's mouth, tasting the sweetness that was just Omi.

He slid further down placing kisses on Omi's chin, while his hands set to work unbuttoning his shirt. Omi was too absorbed in the kisses to realize that his shirt was now unbuttoned and his tie was gone.

He moaned loudly, when he felt a tongue sliding along his throat and lips attaching to the side of his neck and sucking.

Warm hands slipped into the open shirt caressing pale skin, making Omi close his eyes and tilt his head back offering up more skin.

Omi's fingers began to dig into Kaoru's shoulder, as Kaoru began to play with his nipples; he twisted the soft flesh until they were hard and peaked.

He pulled away to take a look at his work.

Omi sat there with his legs spread invitingly open, breathing harshly with his shirt wide open, showing his muscled form with a tinge of red on his face. Let's not forget to mention the tent in his pants.

"Kaoru," he whispered hoarsely, "come back and finish what you started, please."

Another smile graced Kaoru's features. "Tell me what you want, Omi. What would you like me to do to you?" he said lowly, as he walked back between his legs.

"I want you to do whatever you want," Omi replied breathlessly, that got Kaoru smirking mischievously.

"Is that so? I can do whatever I want."

Omi nodded quickly in desire.

Kaoru pushed Omi's jacket and shirt off and threw them onto the ground.

"Very well, then. Just remember you said I can do whatever I want."

Omi waited anxiously for his next move. Kaoru placed his lips to Omi's and licked into his mouth, swirling his tongue around.

Omi let out a small moan. While he was distracted by the other's lips, hands slid down to unbutton and unzip his pants, freeing his erection.

Kaoru pulled away to glance down at the impressive sight. He slowly wrapped his delicate fingers around Omi's sizeable cock.

A loud moan escaped pale lips, as Omi arched into the touch.

"Uhhh," he moaned, as fingers began to stroke him.

"K…Kaoru, please."

Kaoru leaned into him and sucked on the side of his neck, while his hand continued to tug and pull Omi to completion.

Omi cried out and clung to Kaoru's shoulders, as his seed spurted up to cover Kaoru's hands and his usually white shirt.

His head fell to Kaoru's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Kaoru rubbed Omi's back to comfort him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Omi slowly pulled away to look down and was shocked to find Kaoru aroused and his own seed all over Kaoru's white and gold shirt.

He looked up and began to apologize, but Kaoru hushed him. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Omi leaned forward to kiss him and the other man did not push him away.

"I'm not done with you just yet, Omi," Kaoru murmured against his lips.

He pulled away, slowly. He kneeled down and took off Omi's shoes and socks.

He looked up into Omi's wide eyes and red face. He slowly tugged the pants and boxers off, leaving Omi completely naked on the desk.

"Please," Omi whimpered, feeling slightly embarrassed at his current state.

Kaoru stood and cupped the white-haired boy's face, gently pressing his lips to the other's.

Kaoru slid his hands down his face to his arms to his hips, gripping his thighs and wrapping the long legs around his waist.

Omi moaned loudly, as Kaoru grinded his clothed erection into Omi's half-hard naked one.

"You have on too many clothes, Kaoru," Omi gasped out, pulling at his shirt.

Kaoru stepped back, as he slowly undressed, putting on a little show for his new lover.

He revealed the golden skin inch by inch, smirking as Omi got harder and harder just by watching him.

Omi stared in awe of Kaoru's rather impressive member and his slim, yet muscular form.

He stepped back up to his Omi, placing two fingers at his mouth.

"Suck," he commanded lowly.

Omi eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, licking them thoroughly with his tongue.

Kaoru watched entranced by the look of lust on Omi's face. "That's enough," he whispered pulling his fingers from the trembling lips.

He pushed the legs further apart, sliding his fingers down to circle around Omi's entrance, teasingly.

Omi jumped at the touch and jerked his hips toward the fingers. "Please, Kaoru, please."

As Kaoru's other hand rested on Omi's hip, he gently pressed one finger into the waiting hole, earning a groan.

He pushed the finger in and out, stroking the boy's insides. He added another finger and scissored the hole open, thoroughly stretching it. Then, he added another one.

Omi rocked his hips into the fingers, tossing his head back and moaning loudly with each movement of the digits inside him.

Kaoru removed his fingers, positioning his own member at Omi's entrance.

He looked up into Omi' eyes.

Omi felt his heart swell at the emotions in his lover's eyes; it was love.

He leaned forward and roughly kissed the other boy's lips. The kiss turned into a battle of tongues, as Kaoru slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

Soon Kaoru was completely sheathed inside the tight heat; he let out a little groan, as the muscles fluttered around his cock.

He waited until Omi was used to the feeling of being stretched.

Omi moved his hips against Kaoru, signaling that he was ready.

Kaoru pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly.

He began to set up a steady pace, thrusting his hips into the tightness. Omi wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shoulder and his legs around his waist, enabling Kaoru to go deeper with each stroke.

"Oh, Kao…ru, harder," he moaned loudly.

Kaoru's fingers dug into the skin of Omi's hips, his grip tightening, while his thrusts sped up.

He went harder and deeper inside the muscles that were latching onto him with each of his cock's movements. He leaned forward, leading Omi into a passionate kiss.

He hit a particular spot that had Omi tense, ripping his lips away to cry out.

Kaoru smirked and aimed for that spot, getting Omi to scream with each hit to that special bundle of nerves.

Omi's head dropped onto his shoulder and his limbs tightened around the person currently between his legs, trying to pull Kaoru's body as close to his own body as he can get him.

He cried out at one deep thrust that made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Kaoru continued to pound into Omi, as he wrapped his hand around Omi's leaking cock. He ran a thumb over the tip and pumped him in time with the movement of his hips.

Omi started moaning like crazy, a tingling sensation spread throughout every inch of his body.

He felt it; he was getting close.

"I'm getting close," Omi whimpered.

"Let go, Omi. Just let go," he whispered into Omi's ear, drawing it into his mouth and nibbling on it.

Omi cried out, as he exploded with a flash of white passed his vision, his seed covering Kaoru's hand and their bellies.

The muscles tightened around Kaoru and forced him into his orgasm.

He grunted, as he came inside Omi, filling him with his own seed.

They leaned into each other, as they caught their breaths. Their foreheads pressed together, as their breaths intermingled.

"Kaoru, I…I…" Omi said, trying to say something.

Kaoru pressed a finger to Omi's lips. "You don't have to say anything. I know you love me, and I love you."

Omi nodded in agreement and said with a small grin, "Although, I agree with that, I was going to say, I didn't know you could be so dominant. It was a nice surprise."

Kaoru chuckled, as he pulled out slowly, trying to make it as painless as possible.

"You should know by now, my dear Omi, when it's something I want, I go after it," he said seductively.

He kissed Omi gently, as the white-haired boy's legs dropped from around his waist.

Omi tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly, and he fell back against the desk.

Kaoru reached to catch him at that same moment, holding him between the desk and his body.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Omi smiled and replied, "I'm fine; it's just my legs feel a little weak."

"I didn't think I'd have that big effect on you, making you go weak in the knees," he said teasingly.

Omi smiled and looked away embarrassed.

Kaoru pulled his face to his in a sweet kiss. Omi leaned into Kaoru's body, relishing the closeness.

Omi let out a content sigh. He wished he could stay like this with Kaoru all day, but he knew they couldn't do that.

"We should get dressed," Kaoru whispered into his ear. Omi nodded in agreement.

They quickly got dressed and cleaned themselves. Kaoru reached into his desk and pulled out a clean white and gold shirt.

Kaoru sat down on the couch with Omi leaning into his side. Omi wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Soon the door to the treasury office opened with a bang.

King stood there with the vice president right by his side. "Are you two okay? People were calling us with complaints about someone screaming."

Omi blushed a deep red and smiled. Kaoru simply chuckled and looked away.

Nakajima noticed this and looked from one to the other suspiciously. Then, it dawned on him.

"There's nothing here to harm anyone, Niwa. Just two people getting to **know** each other," Nakajima said, smoothly.

Kaoru and Omi frowned at Nakajima and King looked confusedly at his boyfriend.

"What are you talking about Hide?"

Nakajima grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the office, while saying, "I'll explain it to you in our office."

As the door closed, the two boys looked at each other and started laughing.

The laughter died down and the two boys snuggled into each other.

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you, too."

They had finally found happiness with each other, just like the others had discovered love with their close friends.

* * *

This is my first ever Gakuen Heaven fic, so be nice.

It's been a while since I watched the anime, so sorry if I get any details wrong. If I did, let me know and I'll fix it.

I just wanted to write one where Kaoru's dominant and Omi's submissive, so it might be a little OOC. XD

Hope you liked it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
